Automatic and manual transmissions are commonly used on automobile vehicles. Those transmissions are becoming more and more complicated since the engine speed has to be more precisely controlled to limit the fuel consumption and the emissions of cars. This finer control of the engine speed in usual transmissions can only be done by adding more discrete step ratio gears and increasing the overall complexity and cost. Consequently, 6-speed manual transmissions then become more frequently used as are 8 or 9 speed automatic transmissions.